


The Jotun and the Hobbit

by Pride_Frost



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bilbo is a Sweetheart, Crossover, Gandalf Does Not Know All, Gandalf Is a Little Shit, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Frost/pseuds/Pride_Frost
Summary: Life often brings people together, all kinds of people.It does not matter if you're a hardhearted Jotun or a kind, soft Hobbit. You might still meet each other.___Loki crossover with the hobbit.Updates might be slow as I have no idea where to go with the story.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Loki (Marvel), Gandalf l Mithrandir & Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Jotun and the Hobbit

"No Loki"

___

  
  


The recognisable warmth of a summer morning sun was what greeted the dark prince of Asgard when he woke. The chirping of birds and the beautiful melody of a refreshing breeze while he laid on soft green grass. 

Or well, red stained grass. 

"Norns," Loki groaned as he sat up, careful to not look at his mauled body. Feeling the pain was enough, he didn't want to see the wounds too.

Long did it not take, only until he opened his eyes, for Loki to realise he was in a forest. The poor trees around him had softened his fall in exchange for their branches breaking. The remaining ones on the trees swung depressingly in the wind. Such a wonderful summer picture ruined by him.

One of Loki's daggers had even somehow ended up embedded in one of the tree's root. A wound that the wounded prince was sad to have inflicted, for never had the tree done something bad towards him.

It was with a heavy heart and ever heavier movements that Loki crawled towards the tree and pulled the dagger out. The hole it left looked out of place on the, admittedly beautiful, tree. 

With a shaky hand he caressed the damage, a soft green glow encasing it. Slowly healing the damaged part.

"I am sorry, green one," he whispered to it mournfully. The tree did not speak in return, for trees cannot speak, but instead it embraced Loki with it's own magic. An aura of forgiveness told the prince that his apology had been accepted. 

Trees may not speak with words but they told plenty of things to those who would listen either way.

"Where am I, oh green one," He asked, just now noticing how dry his throat was. Though the dryness of his throat did not compare to the pain he was in. "I do not recognise it, am I still on Asgard?"

The aura around him changed, growing colder and inserting a sense of "no" into Loki's thoughts. 

"Then where am I?" 

This time it took a while before the aura changed. The tree seemed hesitant and the sense Loki eventually got was one of "unsureness". Though it was not unsurness at his question, for trees were not dumb, no this was unsurness on how to answer the question. 

The dark prince understood this. It would be hard to explain a place, a whole world in fact, with only auras and the ability to give senses of emotions to someone. 

Loki would not be able to get an answer to his question from this tree.

Fortunately he had another question he could ask. "Do any of you speak in pictures?" Rare it was but really old trees could sometimes speak to others through more advanced methods. On Asgard the old golden tree, who bore the ageless golden apples, could even speak with words. 

The sense of “yes” and the nudge to the left told Loki everything he needed to know. 

“Thank you, oh green one. I’m in your debt,” 

Though Loki could not yet walk, he did now know where he should go when he could. He should wander left, how far did not matter for he trusted the trees to tell him when he was there. This was a forest after all, the tree he talked to was one of many. 

But that could wait for later, Loki’s immediate problem was his injured legs. If he could walk he could go and learn of the world. If he didn’t know of the world he would be unprepared or he would stand out. 

After all, not all worlds had creatures such as he. If he needed to shapeshift to fit in he would do so. He had done that his whole life after all. 

“Here we go,” Loki whispered as he heaved himself to be sitting against his tree friend. Pain flared up through the dark prince’s legs and he cursed in whatever language his silver tongue decided on. Now when he wasn’t occupied with healing random trees in a random forest on a random planet he was quite aware of the wounds on his own body. 

How he had been able to crawl all the way to the wounded tree from his crash site Loki didn’t know. Most probably a miracle. 

“Norns, green one, how did you manage such pain,” he seethed out through clenched teeth. “Better yet, how did I not notice it until now?” 

The sense of amusement, that Loki felt for a second, was quickly replaced by forced pity. The tree was clearly enjoying a little revenge even if it had already forgiven the prince

"Don't pretend to feel sorry," Loki said, glaring at the tree. _"Oh, green one,"_ he sarcastically added as an afterthought. 

Whatever the tree tried to tell him, he ignored. After all, speaking to a bratty tree wouldn't heal his wounds. No, Loki had to use magic again. 

Carefully, as to not make it hurt more, Loki laid his hands on his legs. The green glow encased him and he felt his skin mending itself. 

If you have ever healed yourself with magic you would know that it is a weird feeling. Being able to feel the passage of time, the stretch of reality, on your bare skin is something so unreal most people would think themself dreaming. 

Loki though, as a prince of a warrior realm, or two, was quite familiar with the feeling. Comforted by it even.

When, after a good while, Loki was done, it was already darker. 

Not completely dark, for Loki was good at magic and a spell wouldn't take that long, but the sun was already on its way down. The forest was painted in oranges and reds, the flowers looking oh so beautiful.

"You have a wonderful home, green one," Loki complimented before standing up on healed legs. He brushed himself off, noting the wounds on his arms. He needed to heal them later. His legs were healed though. As was the wound on the tree.

The bratty tree looked young, no more than 10 years. A beautiful rowan tree. Or otherwise known as the _tree of life._

Was it ironic that a tree of life was what Loki found when he thought he would die. Never did he think he would survive the fall from the biforst but then he came upon life. A very beautiful life.

"I'll say it once again oh Rowan," he whispered, surprised that he was reluctant to leave "I'm in your debt,"

The sense of an embrace was what he was given from the newly named Rowan when he started to walk away. Towards the old tree with a sense of pictures. 

All the trees on his way there guided him with trustful senses, for he had earned the respect of the forest through his generous naming. 

Might it be years until he encounters Rowan again, but when he does do so it shall be with only good memories between them. 

For Rowan gave Loki another chance at life.

Another reason to live.

___

  
  


As a normal gentlehobbit, on a normal summer day, Bilbo was taking a stroll through the Shire. Except that one of those statements was incorrect. It was not on a summer day, but on a summer evening. A quite beautiful summer evening in fact. 

He was walking on the edge of the Bindbole woods, the closest forest to Bag End. Just at the end of his little walk.

The forest mostly consisted of pine and spruce trees with a few rare alternatives. It was a quiet forest no adult hobbit liked to enter. With its tall trees and dark colourings it was the source of many children's tales. 

Even if many tales were told of them they had a reputation among older hobbits to not have any predators. No wolves, wolverines or even foxes lived there. It was a safe haven with a bad reputation. 

So when a squirrel, covered in blood, ran out of the forest and stopped in front of the hobbit it was surprising.   
  


In fact it was so surprising that it took a good few seconds for Bilbo to unfreeze. “What happened to you?!” He exclaimed, scooping the tiny animal gently into his hands. Its belly and legs were dark red and wet. Though it seemed unaffected. The little squirrel was quite happy actually. Nibbling on Bilbo's fingers and snuggling closer to him. 

The horrified hobbit paid no attention to this. 

"Are you injured?! Please don't be injured - oh god, what, eh-" 

Bilbo froze once again and stared in confusion at the underside of the little animal.

There were no wounds.


End file.
